


John "Goldilocks" and The Three Baers

by Devodog



Series: Faerie Tales [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnstrade, M/M, Romance, Smut, explicit - Freeform, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devodog/pseuds/Devodog
Summary: Fresh from the war, John moves back to his family cottage at the edge of the woods.  The horrors that he's seen, have left him little patience for others.  Despite his lack of manners, he finds the Behr that is just right for him.





	1. Goldilocks and The First Bayer

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while I was at the lake and wouldn't let go. Please enjoy this take on the Grimm's tale. Let me know what you think. DD

John returned to his small village after the war. He still had the small cottage that he grew up in. No one wanted it because of it's location, jut at the edge of the forest. They claimed it was to far from the village proper. What they meant was it was to far away if the bears should attack for any help to come.

That didn't bother the soldier any. He preferred the solitude of the woods. To many people made him jumpy. He choose to work the small plat of land on his own. He could grow enough food for himself and have a little left over to sell. Combined with the mil and eggs, he got by. All the hours that he spent in the sun had bleached his already lighter locks into a golden blonde. He allowed it to grow long as he was the only one he needed to worry about. Once or twice an old grandmother teasingly called him "Goldilocks', trying to put a smile on the young man's face. It never seemed to work.

When he did have to venture to town, he usually was brusque with those he did have to speak with and silent to those he didn't. He knew it was poor manners, and he wasn't always like that. What started out as self preservation when he came back, turned into habit as he began to relax. Most folks understood and just ignored it. Some saute to try and help him improve his manners.

*****

The first person to try was the village's only constable, Greg Bayer. He was just a couple of years older than the soldier. He remembered the man from when they were lads. John always had a smile on his face and a laugh that could have anyone around him joining in. Even back then he had a crush on the handsome youth. It broke his heart when he choose to fight for the queen. It tore him up even more to see the shell of the man he once remembered. He hoped he could be the one to bring some of the light back into those beautiful blue eyes.

Greg got his opportunity quicker than he expected. One of the grandmothers told him that John had missed market day that week and she was worried, him living alone so far away. Would he mind going out to check on him. He assured her that he would go that day and let her know what he found.

The constable arrive at the cottage to find John chopping and stacking wood. He didn't stop or greet the older mans as he walked up. He was naked from the waist up. He shirt hanging off a near by fence post. It was obvious he had been work for awhile. There were fragments of fresh wood all around the stump. His hair was soaked and sticking to his back. Greg just stood off to the side and watched the man split log after log. The firm, golden muscles ripple with each lift and swing of the maul. His sweat making every thing glisten. The sight was utterly arousing. Before he could make a fool of himself, Greg was finally able to get the young man to pause long enough to get a word out.

"John. Can you stop for a moment, please?"

John just ignored him and set about stacking the logs h just split.

"Okay. The grandmother's were worried that you didn't come to market today." he stated, hopping John would supply an answer. All he got was a look and an armful of wood. He took the hint and helped the young man finish his chore.

When they were done, John grabbed his shirt and wiped the sweat from his face and chest. Greg bit back a whimper, watching the callused hands rubbing across the hard chest. The dusky brown nipples standing firm from the attention. Hew own fingers clenched in an attempt to keep from reaching out to touch.

John didn't miss the look the constable was giving him or the tightening of his pants while he dried himself off. He remember the older man. Had a crush on him right before he left to join HRH army. He had been to afraid to say anything at the time. It seems the good constable lies what he sees and that give John just the courage he needs.

"Constable."

Greg was used to the lack of manners. "You missed market. Worried some folks. You okay?"

"I didn't need anything at the market." John stated simply, taking a step toward the older man.

Greg noticed the look John was giving him. He realized he got caught staring. His heart sped up a bit. Hoping this was going where he wanted and wouldn't get him punched. "Makes sense. I'll let the grandmother know you're safe and sound. Thanks for your time.: Greg said watching the younger man, wary of what he might do. 

John took another step towards Greg. It put them a hands breath apart. They were the same height, but John had about a stone more pf pure muscle over the older man. Neither said a word but reach for each other at the same time. Greg grabbing John's lean hips and pulling them against his own. John wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders. Their lips crashing against the others, demanding entrance. Tongues parry and the thrusting, mimicking what they wanted to do with their other swords. 

Greg was grinding his hardness into Johns, causing both men to let out breathy moans of pleasure. The kisses became deeper and more frantic. One of John's arms moved to wrapped around the others waist, while the other cradled his head. Keeping them tightly pressed together. Greg moved to grip the firm arse cheeks. Squeezing the taunt muscles to hold the younger man still while he frantically rutted against his hard cock. It only took a matter of a few thrusts before he was pulling his mouth off John's and groaning out his release.

Still panting, he dropped to his knees and scrabbled to open John's trousers. He pulled out his leaking cock and immediately swallowed it down to the root. The soldier let out a breathy moan, grabbing the silver hair and thrust into the hot, willing mouth. The older man held on to his hips and let the other fuck his face. Fingers tightening in his hair was the only warning he got before John was shooting his seed down his throat.

With a sigh, John tucked his softening cock back into his trousers. Greg stood , wiping a drop of cum from his chi. Before he could wipe if off, John grabbed his hand and suck the cooling gel off his fingers.

"Thank you, Greg." John said with a wind. He went into his cottage with out another words, leaving the older man standing in the middle of the yard wondering what the hell just happened.

 

Their affair went on for several weeks. Greg always meeting John out at his cottage. They would in veritably find some of the hardest spot to indulge in their passions. A hard back chair in the kitchen or on a more memorable occasion, a pallet on the forest floor. While both enjoyed the sex, they knew they were better suited to be friends. Greg had to remain in town while John needed the quiet of his cottage.


	2. The Second Bair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets the second baer.

It was another month before John got to meet another Bear. He was the mercantile gathering supplies when a little dog ran out from behind the counter and latched onto his ankle. It wasn't the first time John had been bit. This was nothing compared to what he endured during the was. He would tend to it when he got home. However the owner was so mortified that he insisted that he go immediately to the doctors to have it examined. 

John wanted to refuse, but saw the wisdom of having it tended to sooner rather than later. He walked into the office an as was greeted by the nurse, Mary Bair. Mary had heard about the retired soldier that didn't take kindly to people. She had a soft spot for military men, having been in the government herself many years ago. She thought she could help him with his people skills. Besides, she like the strong silent type.

She immediately brought him back to the examination room. "The doctor is out on house calls. I can take care of a simple bite" she said as she sat him down.

Mary rolled up his pan leg. The wound was more of a nip than an actual bite. It did break the skin. but really only needed a wash and a plaster. Mary took her time washing the bite. Using slow, tender touches. She dried the area and then some. Rubbing the towel, up and down his entire calf in sensuous strokes. Once she applied the plaster, she placed a kiss on her finger tips and put it on the wound.

"A kiss to make it better." she told him in a husky tone.

John wasn't immune to the obvious invitations the nurse was giving him. It had been to long since his time with the constable. He watched as she rolled his trouser leg down.

"Now, let me know if it starts to look infected." she paused "Otherwise, you're free to go."

John slid off the couch and reached out for the petite nurse. He pulled her to him fro a quick kiss. A simple touching of the lips that held promise for more. He stepped to the door, "Thank, Miss Mary." and he left her staring, wide eyed after him.

*****

The next evening, John received a knock on his door. When he went to answer it, he found Nurse Mary standing there, holding a fresh pie. She smiled shyly at him, waiting for him to invite her in. Of course he didn't.

"Hello, John. May I come in? I brought you a treat." she said brightly.

John moved to the side, The nurse went strait to the kitchen table to set the pie down. "Living alone, so far from the village, I didn't think you had the opportunity to have sweets very often."

John continued to watch her, wondering who was going to make the first move. He had been expecting her at some point. He knew the pie was only an excuse to come to his house. Mary gazed at him, her eyes flicking to his lips and back, hoping he would kiss her again. When he didn't make a move, she did.

Mary saunter to where the quiet man stood, and pressed her soft curves against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down to hers for a seductive kiss. His arms went around her should and hips, pulling her up against his growing arousal. She hummed her approval as she ran her fingers through his long golden locks, deepening the kiss. He lowered his hand to caress the soft globes of her arse. 

Panting, she whispered into his ear, "Shall we take this somewhere a bit softer?" She sucked the shell between her lips for a dainty lick.

John let out a tiny growl, swept her up and carried her to his overstuffed chair by the fire. "I want you to ride me." he stated.

Mary moaned at the thought and quickly removed her dress. She had hopped that her visit would go this way, so she had forgone panties and bra. John's eyes raked down her toned form. Lingering on her soft curves and lush breasts. He had already removed his shirt and sat down to watch her strip. She dropped to her knees and ran her hands up his thighs to unfasten his trousers. Her eyes never leaving his. With his fly undone, she reached in and pulled out his hard cock.

"Oh, you're a big one." she cooed to it. "I can't wait to have you buried deep inside my pussy." She place her mouth over the head and sucked. Bobbin her head up and down she go the shaft deliciously wet. John let his head rest back on the cushion, murmuring incoherent words. With a soft pop, Mary pulled off his cock and slithered her way on his lap. She held his cock and lowered herself on to it, groaning at the heat and stretch.

John grabbed her hips and started thrusting up into her as she forced herself down. Her hands running up her sides to grab her breasts. She squeezed them together and pinched the nipples. He watched her pleasure herself on his cock. Her head thrown back in the throes of ecstasy. With a final grunt, he followed.

Mary draped herself over John's front as she came down from her orgasm. John held his hands loosely at the small of her back. When they both caught their breath, he gently pushed her to the side of the chair and stood up. He hadn't even full removed his trousers, so it was an easy manner of covering himself up. He bent down to grab Mary's dress. She watched him as he held the dress out to her. She realized that there would not be a repeat performance. She smiled sadly and took the offered garment. She figured the rumors about the soldier and constable to be true.

Once she was dressed, Mary placed a soft kiss on his cheek and let herself out the door. She could be angry with John. She wasn't his type. She was to soft.


	3. The Third Behr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Behr is just right.

Winter was right around the corner and John was making sure he would have everything he needed. He couldn't count on being able to get to the village if the weather was uncooperative. His food stores were where he wanted them along with his dry goods and incidentals. The one thing he was low on was medical supplies. Plasters he could make in a pinch, but he wanted to have enough medicines for himself and his animals. He made a list to give the chemist next market day.

John went to the chemists first thing. He wasn't in the mood to be around people and wanted to give the person enough time to fill the order while he conducted his other business. He went to the counter and rang the bell for service. No one came. He rang again. Again no came. 

"Hello?" he called out. John knew it was early, but surly there was someone on duty. The sign had said 'open' and the door was unlocked. He called out again and didn't receive an answer. He was about to go behind the counter look for the attendant when a tall, pale man came forward. John could only stare. He had not encountered such beauty since he had been back. Standing before him was his idea of male perfection. Tall, lean. The dark curls made his fingers long to find out if they were as silky as they seemed. His eyes were an ever changing shade of blue.

The man just stared back, as slight smirk on his face. He waited for the shorter man to speak. It became apparent that John was in need of a prompt. "Do you have the list?" 

The question startled John out of his gawking. He handed over the paper. "How did you know I had a list?" he asked.

"You're John Watson, newly back from the war. As such, you are not overly fond of large gatherings. You live a fair distance from the village, making it difficult to get here in inclement weather. So you're stocking up on supplies on the chance you are unable to get into town or in most instances, don't want to come. You have some medical knowledge in order to care for yourself and animals. Most of the farmers just use the stuff from the feed store." 

That ever get you into trouble?" John asked.

The young chemist blushed slightly. "Yes. Most people don't like it when I can deduce what their aliments are."

The soldier grinned. "I found it bloody brilliant. Saves me the trouble of explaining things." he winked at the younger man as he left the shop.

John finished his business quicker than he anticipated. All that was left to do was pick up his order at the chemists. He had been thinking about the pale man most of the morning. It was confusing. He was striking to look at and his ability to see thing was incredible. He spoke more to him in one setting, than he had to any of the other merchants combined. He felt comfortable with him for some reason. While he felt comfortable with Greg, there was something about this man that also made him feel safe.

The little bell above the door announced John's arrival back in the shop. Sherlock was already at the counter with his package waiting. 

"Thank you, Mr. Behr."

"Sherlock."

"Pardon me?" John asked confused.

My name is Sherlock. Mr. Behr is my brother.'

John actually started to smile at the young man's attempt at flirting. "Thank you, Sherlock."

Sherlock handed John his package, letting his long fingers brush against the shorter ones in an almost caress. He locked his gaze with the smaller man's 'If I can be of further assistance, don't hesitate in letting me know." he growled in his deep baritone.

John knew exactly what assistance he wanted, but refrained from comment. He accepted his supplies with a nod and wink. He was out the door, the little bell jingling the happiness he felt.

*****

Market day. John had been thinking about Sherlock all week. His dark curls. Those long fingers. He had thought of several ways those digits could be put to use. The one thing that had kept him hard at night was his voice. That baritone was liquid sex. John had pleasured himself to several fantasies of that voice and pale hands.

The blonde had hoped the young chemist would find an excuse to come out to his cottage, but he never did. In the far corner of his mind, he was secretly pleased that he hadn't. John liked a bit of a chase. He was a soldier after all. Today he was going to pay a visit to the chemist. He decided he needed plasters after all.

The bell jingled as he went in. He was even earlier than the week before. Sherlock wasn't at the counter like he had expected. He waited a bit for him to appear, but...nothing. Just as he was about to call out, he heard a soft click. He turned around to see the tall man turning the sign to 'closed'. The click had been the lock. 

Sherlock approached the shorter man, stopping just shy of touching him. "The plasters you were going to request are already wrapped and waiting for you."

John was stunned. "How did you..." He was cut short when he suddenly found his mouth filled by a very eager tongue. Long arms were wrapped around his shoulders and waist, holding him tightly to a firm frame. A growing erection pressed against his stomach.

John's hand's slid into the dark curls and held tight. He returned the kiss with equal fervor. His own arousal grinding into the thigh pressed between his own.. The taller man growled as he pulled him impossibly closer. His hands sliding down to kneed the rounded globes of his arse. John's head angling to deep the kiss as his hands roamed, trying to feel everything at once.

Sherlock pulled away with a lingering kiss. Without saying a word, he took John's hand and led him through a door hidden next to the counter. It led to his small flat. A simple affair. A small kitchen, parlor, loo and bedroom. Just right for one or two people. They stood next to the bed, slowly undressing. There eyes never leaving the others. Not a word had yet to be spoken. They weren't necessary. Each man knew what the other wanted.

Sherlock grabbed John's wrist and pulled, causing the smaller man to land on top of him as he threw himself back on the bed. There was an undignified "humph" followed by a giggle from both men. The light hearted mood quickly evaporated into something much heavier. John's gaze filled with barley restrained lust. He lowered his head to drag his tongue along the pale throat, down to the pert nubs on a hairless chest. Lapping at them and gently biting each in turn. The chemist arched his chest into the soldiers mouth, letting out a low moan in pleasure. He pale fingers gripping the blonde strands, subtly pushing his head lower.

John growled and nipped at the soft flesh above his lovers hip, making him gasp. He smirked and slid his way back up to press guppie kisses along his neck and cheeks.

"John" Sherlock growled. He was frustrated by the change of direction his lover took.

"Sherlock." John let out a soft laugh, and nipped the skin behind his ear.

Sherlock let go of the blonde hair and ran his hands down the hard planes of John's back to latch on his arse. He pulled his hips tighter into his own and thrust up into the hard cock lying next to his own. John hissed at the contact and rolled his hips down, trying to increase the friction.

Soon the men were rutting against each other. Their cocks leaking, allowing them to slide against each other with ease. Both men moaning at the sensation. The pleasure was getting to be to much, to fast for the older man. He slid to the side in order to calm down.

"John." the young man whined, trying to pull his lover back.

"Give me a moment, love." he panted. "I don't want it to end just yet. I want to see you cum first. I want to feel it hot, over my skin. I want to see your beautiful face the moment you reach your peak. Hear your voice cry out my name."

"Yes." Sherlock moaned. He pulled John back to give him a bruising kiss. His tongue demanding entrance. It was all teeth and lips. Their tongues dual. Not for dominance, but in a give and take of pleasure. Showing what they wanted other parts of their bodies to be doing.

John rose up on his elbow to grasp both their cocks into his firm grip. The copious amounts of pre-cum pouring from both tips provided all the lubrication he needed. His fist slowly stroked up and down, catching the head of Sherlock's more slender member on the rim of his own. 

"Shit" the older man groaned in pleasure.

"Gods, John. Faster." the younger whined.

"Shhh." he whispered. "I want this to last."

Sherlock growled. He wrapped his long fingers around the shorter ones, creating a tunnel for them to thrust in . Both were watching the almost purple glands repeatedly disappearing in their grip. The erotic sight making their breath catch and their hips to speed up.

"Sherlock, I'm not going to last." John panted. "I need to you you first, please." he cried.

Hearing the pleas on his lovers lips was enough to send the young man over. He shouted out "John!" ans jet after jet of hot, white cum erupts form his body. John watch his lovers face after the first spurt to see his features contort in utter bliss. The sound of his name falling from the kiss bruised lips sent his own orgasm bursting forth.

John collapsed on to the bed. Their hands remaining joined, even as their cocks softened and slipped out. While he lay there, catching his breath, he thought about how this felt right. This bed was just right. The lanky man holding his hand, covered in their mingled cum, was just right. Even this flat felt just right. He turned his head to look at his lover, only to find his lover looking at him. They both smiled and broke out into giggles.

"That was..." Sherlock started.

"Just right." finished John.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. I went back to work. Summer is officially over for me. This isn't my best work, I apologize. I wanted to wrap up my summer projects. Keep posted. There are more stories in the works. Hugs to you all. -DD


End file.
